


A New Workout

by Axelex12



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Coffee date, Cougar - Freeform, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Gymnastics, Gyms, Hunk Steve Rogers, Kissing, Lap Sex, MILFs, Moaning, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Divorce, Rain, Sex Positions, Showers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Gym sex AU one-shotYounger Steve RogersOlder Natasha Romanoff (Natalie Rushman Here)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 47





	A New Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ym4yum1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ym4yum1/gifts), [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



Yawning as I stumbled to the shower, it was going to be a long day. Today was my first day of my new year's resolution, about a month already in to the year. Getting up at 4:00am already seemed like hell, but going early when the gym was mostly empty seemed a lot more appealing. I was in decent shape but wanted to build some muscle, at 6'0 and 160lbs I was smaller than I wanted. Chugging down a protein shake I pulled on my shorts and an old t-shirt.

Pulling into the parking lot of the windowless gym I was happy to see only one other car besides my own. Walking into the well-lit gym I handed the lady at the desk my membership card. She was very attractive as expected probably 38 with curly red hair down to her shoulders.

Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled and asked, "Are you new hun?"

Smiling back I said, "Yea I joined last week."

"Ok" she replied, "I'm guessing you got the grand tour when you joined. If you need help with anything just let me know. I'm Natalie Rushman."

With that she stood giving me a full view of her body. She was slim at the waist with tight black pants hugging her wide hips and firm thighs.

Shaking her hand, "I'm Steve Rogers."

The gym was scattered with machines and various weight racks. I began in the back working my way forward through the machines and finishing with a short jog on the treadmill. I exited the gym with one last glance at Natalie, she smiled over her cup of coffee as I mumbled bye.

Although I knew she got hit on by younger men like me all the time she still served as good motivation to keep my resolution. Over the next few weeks I got to know her a little better and we even flirted a little. Natalie was divorced with no kids or intentions of getting married again. I would tease her telling her I would change her mind about that one of these days. She would laugh and tell me I could have any girl my own age I wanted; I didn't need some old lady.

One stormy day I walked in to the gym at my normal time and said hi to Natalie, she was looking amazing as usual in a pair of extra short shorts.

"You're lucky I like you, my boss called and said I didn't have to open today with the storms coming in."

Feeling a little guilty I replied, "I'll make it quick so you can go home."

"Don't worry about it I didn't feel like sitting at home alone anyway."

Tossing my bag in the locker room I began my workout. I had started changing at the gym just to have an excuse to spend a little extra time there. My workout was shorter than normal mainly for the fact of being distracted by Natalie bending over stocking all the drinks in the cooler area. The large mirrors throughout the gym were good for seeing your form while you work out, and also for seeing Natalie's firm ass cheeks poking out the bottom of her shorts as she walked around.

Spending some extra time in the shower I contemplated asking Natalie if she wanted to go for a cup of coffee. Grabbing my towel I dried off and went to my locker to put on my clothes, to my dismay my bag was gone. Checking all the surrounding lockers to no avail I crept out of the locker room to see if I could find who grabbed it by accident.

Scanning the gym, it was empty besides Natalie sitting on a weight bench staring back at me. Startled at first I noticed my bag laying behind her on the floor.

Stepping out from behind the locker room door, "It appears someone has stolen my bag."

With a sly grin she said, "Good thing I locked up, so no one can get out or in."

She stood up as I walked over to her. Still trying to figure if she was teasing me as usual I asked, "Where should we start looking?"

"When I lose something it's usually right under my nose." Running her hand down my abs she leaned towards me, not missing my opportunity, I pulled her to me pressing my lips lightly against hers. Overwhelmed with passion I kissed her more deeply pressing my tongue into her mouth; she teasingly returned the aggression slowly working her own tongue in and out of my mouth. Her kiss was sweet like juice and I had no intentions of breaking it.

Her hand was still teasing along the edge of my towel when I felt her other hand press against my chest breaking our kiss. Looking down at my towel she stated, "I think you are forgetting to work out the most important muscle."

Tugging at the edge of my towel she let it drop to the floor allowing my semi-hard cock to bounce free. Biting the edge of her bottom lip she let out a moan and slowly ran her hand down to it. Lightly she stroked it as it hardened to its full 9 inches. Lowering herself, she kissed down my chest and abs until she was sitting back down on the bench. The tip of my dick in front of her lips a small bead of pre-cum sliding out the end. Looking up at me with those sparkling eyes she ran the tip of her tongue up the head of my dick licking it off.

Obviously happy with the taste she put her lips over the head of my cock and began sucking while teasing it with her tongue. Natalie slowly worked her mouth down my shaft until she was gripping my ass working the majority of me in and out of her mouth. When I didn't think I could take anymore she pulled her mouth off me with a loud pop and a smile.

Leaning over I brushed my hands over her shoulders and down her sides grabbing the bottom of her tank top I pulled it off and through it on the floor by my towel. Kissing her deeply as I knelt, lightly kissing down her neck with small teases of my tongue. Kissing between her breasts I ran my hands up her sides I gripped her firm tits. They were the perfect size with hard dark nipples against her light skin.

Running my tongue over to her breast I slowly swirled around her nipple before placing my lips over it and sucking it as I licked the tip of it. Natalie moaned rhythmically as I continued the treatment to her other tit, before kissing down her stomach.

She leaned back on the bench as I went down her pushing her hips into the air, allowing me to slip her shorts off. Her black thong looked damp already, running my finger along the edges of it I pressed it tight against her mound so she could feel my tongue run over it getting my first taste of her juices. Natalie was sweet with a light salty after taste.

Pulling her thong to the side revealed a short trimmed strip of hair over her swollen pussy. Nibbling beside her pussy I slowly ran my tongue over each lip before sliding it between them. Her juices flowed over my tongue as I pushed it deeper into her, pulling out I slid up to her clit brushing my tongue over the hard nub.

Looking up at Natalie she was tugging at her nipples moaning loudly as I flicked my tongue up and down her clit. Pressing my lips over the nub I began lightly sucking while licking it.

"Oh fuck," she screamed, "I'm going to cum!" Pushing my head further down her, she grabbed the back of my head burying my mouth into her pussy as she rocked her hips. I quickly shoved my tongue deep into her as her juices began gushing into my mouth and over my lips. With a sigh she released my head but I continued to lightly lap at her pussy as she regained her composure.

When her breathing had steadied she stood up and told me to sit down. Natalie straddled my lap wrapping her arms around my neck as she slowly lowered herself on to my swollen cock. Her pussy was amazingly tight but still very wet and slid easily down my shaft. Natalie kissed me heavily as she slowly worked up and down me getting comfortable with me size.

She began moaning as I gripped her as cheeks and started sucking her earlobe and neck. Her juices dripped down my balls and soaked us both. Looking over her shoulder I could see her round ass bounce as she rode me. The view was more than I could take feeling my balls tighten I gripped Natalie's hips and pulled her hard down on my cock just as she moaned and tightened with her own orgasm. Exploding in her I let out my own groan as I felt my cum fill her up and start leaking out around my dick.

She had her head laying on my shoulder as I whispered in her ear, "would you like to go out for a cup of coffee?"

With a giggle, "sure let me clean up this mess first."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
